marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaine Parker (Earth-14665)
Michael O'Mara (Of Earth-14665) Is A Former Agent Of S.H.I.E.L.D. And The Replacement Spider-Man In The Amazing-Ultimate universe After Peter Parker Died. Currently He Is A Member Of The Avengers. Beginnings After Norman Osborn Was Arrested By S.H.I.E.L.D, And Publicly Revealed As The Green Goblin, Osborn Industries Was Left Abandoned. Nearly Two Months Before Peter Parker's Death, Drake Johnson Broke Into Osborn Industries. And Stole The Goblin Serum Michael O'Mara, A Young Adult From Queens Visited His Uncle Drake Johnson Against His Parent's Wishes, Because Of His Criminal Past, Michael Was Captured And Forced By Oscorp To Try The Genetic Procedure, Which Had Killed Sims, On Himself. Michael Survived The Process; His DNA Was Spliced With The Genes Of A Spider And Gained Spider-Powers. After Revealing His Newly Found Powers To His Best Friend, Anakin Drake, Both Ended In The Conclusion He Had Power Similar To Spider-Man's. But Michael reacted Negatively, As He Just Wanted To Be Normal, Deciding to Leave The Heroism To The Actual Spider-Man. Months Later, Spider-Man Died Saving His Family From Osborn. Michael Arrived Late To The Scene. Struck With Grief At Not Helping Peter Parker Before His Demise, Michael Decided To Follow Parker's Philosophy -- With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility -- And So Continue Peter's Legacy. The New Spider-Man During His first Night As Spider-Man, Michael Faced Red Skull In A Makeshift Spider-Man Costume. Michael's Next Patrol Was Cut Short When He Was Attacked By Spider-Woman Who Demanded To Know Who He Was. After Accidentally Knocking Himself Out, Michael Was Held Captive In A Cell At The S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Headquarters. There, he Was Interrogated By Nick Fury, And His Origin Revealed To Them. Electro Woke Up From A Coma, Which He Was Put During Parker's Fight Against Norman Osborn, In The Triskelion Medical Ward, And Battled The Avengers, Miles Participation Was Crucial For The Heroes Victory, And He Was Rewarded With Spider-Woman's Approval For Michael To Be Officially The New Spider-Man. Carnage War After The Battle With Carnage, Michael Began To Feel Like It Was His Fault That Carnage Attacked His Father. Anakin Managed To Convince Him That They Can Stop Carnage Before It Happens Again, But Were Unable To Think How, Until Mary Jane Showed up. After A Long Discussion About Carnage, Maria Hill Appeared Revealing She New The Truth About Michael And Told Him He Had To Stop The Symbiote Before Someone Else Got Hurt. Mary Jane Then Forced Her to Leave After The Discussion. Michael Went Outside To Confront Maria, But Was Stopped When An Officer Received Word That Carnage Was Attacking The Hospital Michael' Parents Were At. Michael Then Left For The Hospital To Confront Carnage. Michael Arrived And Began To Fight Carnage By Utilizing His Venom Blast. Carnage Managed To Gain The Upper Hand And Grabs Michael, But He Was Saved After his Mom Started Shooting Carnage With A Gun. Miles Told Her To Escape, But She Refused. Michael Then Got Grabbed By Venom Again And Was Nearly Consumed When Rio Revealed That Michael Was Her Son. Carnage Proceeded To Consume Her As Well Until Michael Used His Venom Blast On The Inside Of Carnage, Causing It To Be Removed From Its Host. The Police Showed Up And Shot Carnage's Host And The Remains Of The Symbiote. Miles Moved His Mother To Safety, But Soon Found Out She Had Been Caught In The Crossfire And Was Dying. He Began To Scream For Help, But Is Stopped By Rio, Who Told Him She Was Proud And To Never Tell His Dad The Truth, Before Dying. Michael Later Woke Up To Find Himself At Ganke's House. Michael Run Into The Room He Was And Proceeded To Rip Up His Costume Screaming "No More!" Repeatedly. Spider-Man No More A Year Passed Since His Mother's Death, And Anakin, Nor Jessica Drew Were Able To Convince Michael To Assume The Identity Of Spider-Man Again, Who Also Had A Girlfriend Named Sarah Stacy. After Two Of Oscorp's Subjects Escaped And Were Seen Battling Bombshell, Michael Was Finally Convinced By Jessica Drew, To Return To Be Spider-Man And Stop Oscorp Once And For All. Then Michael Creates Alchemax Later Michael Loses The Abillity To Shoot Organic Webbing But S.H.I.E.L.D. Gave Him New Web Shooters He Wears It On His New Suit That Looks Like The Alex Ross Spider-Man The Web Fluid Is Unlimited And Does Not Dissolve After An Hour Turning Point When Michael Accepted Sarah's Invitation For Dinner, He Met Her Family, And Discussed With Her Adopted Father That The "Spider-Man" Was A Hero, not A Vigilante. This Annoyed John, Who Insisted He Was Nothing More Than A Punk In A Mask. After A Short Argument, He And Sarah Leave To "Get Some Fresh Air" On The Rooftop. Here, He Reveals To Sarah That He Is Spider-Man, However, There Was A Citywide Blackout And The Two Realised Max Had Taken Out The Power Station. Sarah Assisted Michael In Magnetising His Web Whooters - Meaning That Max Could No Longer Short Circuit Them As He Had In Times Square - And Michael Then Had To Web Sarah To The Police Car They Used In Order To Prevent Her Coming With Him. Spider-Man Swung To The Power Station Where He Confronted Electro. The Two Battled Through The Electrical Towers And As Electro Gained The Upper Hand Sarah Arrived On The Scene, Running Max Down With The Very Police Car Spider-Man Webbed Her To. Sarah Refused To Leave, As She Was The Only One Who Could Restart The Power. Brow-Beaten, Spider-Man Agreed And The Two Formulated A Plan To Overcharge Electro Like A Battery. Sarah Then Went Inside The Power Station while Spider-Man And Electro Began To Fight For A Second Time. Spider-Man Managed To Reconnect The Main Power Lines With His Webbing And Gwen Turned The Power Back On. Electro Was Overcharged As Planned, And Promptly Exploded. Their Victory Was Cut Short When They Were Intercepted By Harry, Who Had Become The Hobgoblin Seeing Spider-Man And Sarah Together, Harry Deduced Spider-Man's Identity And As Retaliation For Feeling As Though Michael Had Betrayed Him Whisked Sarah To The Top Of A Nearby Clock Tower. Spider-Man Was Initially Able To Save Sarah When First Harry Dropped Her, However In The Ensuing Conflict Gwen Ended Up Dangling Hundreds Of Feet Up Inside The Clock Tower By A Webline. Spider-Man And Harry Battled Viciously Over Sarah's Fate, Ending In The Gear Mechanism They Were Fighting On Being Destroyed, Harry Being Subdued And The Webline Sarah Was Holding Onto Breaking. Spider-Man Managed To Catch Her With Another Web Inches From The Ground, However Upon Inspection Discovered She Was Dead. He Initially Refused To Accept This, But Soon The Reality Hit Him And He Cradled Her Body And Wept. Her Funeral Was Attended By Many People Including Her Family, Peter's Aunt May. Her death Shook Michael To His Core And He Quit Being Spider-Man. For Seven Months He Visited Her Grave Every Day. The City Joined As A Chorus In Hoping For The Return Of Spider-Man, But It Was Not Until, Spurred On By Peter's Aunt May, Michael Began To Sort Through Sarah And His Parent's Things And Had Kitty Pryde To Send His Consciousness Back To Where Sarah Died And Saved Her Resulting In Her Death Erased Personality Michael Is Always Serious, And Does Not Hesitate To Do Whatever It Takes To Get The Job Done, Even If It Means Killing, He Is Also Ruthless Aggressive But He Also Does Not Let Innocent People Die And Will Always Care About Innocent People Powers *'Spider Physiology: O'Mara Possesses A Variety Of Superhuman Attributes After Being Genetically Imprinted With The DNA Of A Spider, Which Is Not A Radioactive Based As The Original Spider-Man.' *'Mark: This Same Attribute Has Also Resulted In Deformity In His Hands. He Can Channel This Same Energy Endothermically Through His Hands And Leave A Severe Burn Mark On A Person By Making Skin To Skin Contact With Them. He Typical lay Leaves This Mark Across A Person's Face, Though It Is Presumed He Can Do The Same To Other Parts Of The Body. Non-Offensive Usage Of This Power Allows O'Mara To Easily Burn Hair To A Shorter Length Along With His Beard Without Burning Himself In The Process.' *'Stingers: Spider-Man Developed Retractable, Adamantium Stingers That Were Located Within His Arms Beneath His Wrists. They Released A Polyamine Venom, Causing Direct Trauma And/Or Flaccid Paralysis Via Interference With Nerve Impulse Transmission. While A Typical Injection Could Paralyze A Normal Adult Human For Several Years.' *'Superhuman Strength: O'Mara Possesses The Proportionate Strength Of A Spider. At His Peak, He Possesses Sufficient Superhuman Strength To Lift Up To 100 Tons. O'Mara's Great Strength Also Extends To His Legs, Allowing Him To Leap Great Distances. He Has Been Known To Leap To Heights Of At Least 100 Feet In A Single Bound.' *'Superhuman Speed: O'Mara Can Run And Move At Speeds That Are Beyond The Natural Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete.' *'Superhuman Stamina: O'Mara's Advanced Musculature Generates Less Fatigue Toxins During Physical Activity Than The Musculature Of A Normal Human. At His Peak, He Can Physically Exert Himself For A Infinite Amount Of Time' *'Superhuman Durability: O'Mara's Body Is Harder And More Resistant To Certain Types Of Physical Injury Than The Body Of An Ordinary Human, Though He's Far From Invulnerable. His Bodily Tissues Are Conditioned To Allow Him To Withstand Great Impact Forces And He Has Resisted Impacts, Such As Falling From A Height Of Many Stories And Being Repeatedly Struck By A Super-Humanly Strong Opponent, That Would Severely Injure Or Kill A Normal Human With Little To No Injury To Himself.' *'Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man's Wall Crawling Abilities Are Greater Than Peter Parker, Allowing Him To Stick To A Surface With Any Part Of His Body, For Example His Back.' *'Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man's Equilibrium, Dexterity, And Flexibility Are All Enhanced To Levels That Are Beyond The Natural Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete. Spider-Man's Body Is Extraordinarily Limber And His Tendons And Connective Tissues Are Twice As Elastic As The Average Human Being's, Despite Their Enhanced Strength. He Has The Combined Agility And Acrobatic Prowess Of The Most Accomplished Circus Aerialists And Acrobats. He Can Also Perform Any Complicated Sequence Of Gymnastic Stunts Such As Flips, Rolls, And Springs. He Can Easily Match Or Top Any Olympic Record At Gymnastics Apparatus Such As Flying Rings, Climbing Ropes, Horizontal Bars, Trampolines.' *'Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's Reflexes Are Similarly Enhanced And Are Currently About 900 Rimes Greater Than Those Of An Ordinary Human. In Combination With His Spider-Sense, The Speed Of His Reflexes Allows Him To Dodge Almost Any Attack, Or Even Gunfire, If He Is Far Enough Away.' *'Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man Possesses the Ability To Achieve A State Of Perfect Equilibrium In Any Position Imaginable. He Seems Able To Adjust His Position By Instinct, Which Enables Him To Balance Himself On Virtually Any Object, No Natter How Small Or Narrow With Little Effort Even With Two Fingers.' *'Accelerated Vision: O'Mara's Visual Acuity Is Considerably Beyond That Of A Normal Human. O'Mara Can See Objects At Much Greater Distances, With Perfect Clarity, Relative To An Ordinary Human. O'Mara Possesses This Same Level Of Clarity At Night, Enabling Him To See In Complete Darkness. It Is Possible That He Is Able To See Into The Infra-Red End Of The Electromagnetic Spectrum, Enabling Him To See A Person's Body Heat. The Flicker-Fusion Horizon (The Speed At Which Some Objects Appear As A Blur) In His Eyes Is Superior To Other People. What Appears As A Blur To Most People, He Can See Perfectly. He Is Able To See Attacks Coming From Far Away.' *'Microscopic Vision: This Is The Ability To See Extremely Small Objects And Images Down To The Atomic Level.' *'Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man' Has A Remarkable Healing Factor, Allowing Him To Heal Various Wounds. Such As Broken Bones And Large Amounts Of Tissue Damage In A Matter Of Days,' *'Foreign Chemical Immunity: Spider-Man's Natural Healing Also Affords Him The Virtual Immunity To Poisons And Most Drugs, Except In Massive Doses.' *'Vitality: As A By-Product Of Michael's Primary Power, He Exhibits Considerable Vitality' *'Psionic Resistance: With Michael's Healing Abilities, Spider-Man Is Immune To Some Forms Of Telepathic Manipulation, Particularly Tactile Hypnosis.' *'Resilience: O'Mara Has A Level Of Resilience Far Greater Than Most Humans. He Once Fell Off A Building And Effortlessly Walked To A Hospital, Where A Doctor Said That With Broken Ribs And Massive Fractures, It Was Amazing That He Could Even Stand Up.' *'Spider-Sense: When Danger Is Present, Michael Feels A Buzzing Sensation In His Head As A Sort Of Early Warning System, Allowing Him To React Accordingly. His Spider-Sense Seems To Be Greatly Enhanced Compared To That Of Peter Parker. One Example Occurs The Night That Peter Is Killed; Michael Dreamed That He, Himself, Was Being Attacked By Kraven The Hunter, When, At The Same Time, The Real Kraven Was Preparing To Hunt And Murder Peter Parker Many Miles Away. This Suggests That Michael's Ability May Be Borderline Precognitive, As Opposed To Only Warning Of Immediate Danger.' *'Superhuman Sight and Hearing: Spider-Man Was Able To Hear And See Danger From Far Away.' *'Radio Frequency Detection: Michael's Spider-Sense Also Enables Him To Track Certain Radio Frequencies,' *'Accelerated Decoy: Allows O'Mara To Move So Fast That He Can Leave Behind A Body Double For Enemies To Attack' *'Venom Blast: Michael Can Temporarily Paralyze His Enemies By Simply Touching Them With His Hands. It Seems That There Are Varying Degrees To This Ability As Some Opponents Have Been Simply Dazed Where Others Have Been Completely Incapacitated. This Power Provides A Great Advantage As Michael Can End A Confrontation Quickly With Little Collateral Damage.' *'Spider-Camouflage: Michael, Including His Clothing, Can Blend Into His Surroundings, Allowing Him To Sneak Up On His Enemies Or, In Some Cases, Flee From Them. The Resulting Effect Closely Resembles That Of Invisibility.' *'Psychological Awareness of Environment: Spider-Man Received Psychological Awareness Of His Environment As A Whole, Allowing Him To Traverse Across Any Environment Without Fear, Even When Blinded Or In Extremely Dark Conditions. Spider-Man's Body Could Ascertain Non-Threatening Information, Such As Detecting The Concealed Presence Of Loved' *'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing: Spider-Man's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing.' *'Psychic Alignment With Arthropods: Michael's Spider-Sense Improved, Creating A Psychic Alignment With His Environment, Specifically A More Empathic And Sympathetic Relationship With Spiders And Insects. While Connected To The Varying Populations Of Spiders He Was Unable To Communicate With Them Directly Or Command Them. In One Instance, Spiders Voluntarily Covered His Unconscious Body,' *'Hibernation Healing: Michael Is Able To Come Back From Near Death Due To Making A Cocoon With His Webbing, And Hibernating With In It. He Also Shed His Skin To Heal, As Most Spiders Due Once In Their Life Time.' *'Insulated Weather Adaptation: Spider-Man's Body Is Highly Resistant To Certain Elemental Extremes, Particularly Cold, To The Extent That He Can Sleep Nude In Subarctic Conditions With No Apparent Injury.' *'Talons and Fangs: O'Mara Possesses Elongated Canine Teeth That Secrete A Paralyzing, Though Toxic, Venom. He Also Possesses Short, Retractable Talons At The Tips Of His Fingers And Toes That He Uses To Dig Into Surfaced, Enabling Him To Crawl Along Them As A Spider Might. The Talons Are Also Made Out Of Adamantium' *'Adamantium Laced Skeletal Structure: Spider-Man's Entire Skeleton Has Been Infused With A Rare, Artificially Created Alloy Known As Adamantium. As A Result, Spider-Man's Bones Have Been Rendered Highly Resistant To All Forms Of Physical Damage.' Former Powers *'Spinnerets: Both Of O'Mara's Forearms Contain S Set Of Spinnerets That Release A Very Strong And Sticky Web-Like Substance From The Back Of His Wrists. O'Mara Can Use This Webbing To Swing From Building To Building With Or As A Means Of Restraining An Individual. Unlike The Original Spider-Man, O'Mara's Webs Are Organic And Are Chemically Identical To Real Spider Silk. After A Fight With The Sinister Six He Lost This Power.' *'Molecular Change: Spider-Man Could Use This Ability To Make His Webbing As Hard As Adamantum Or Simply Change Its Shape. After A Fight With The Sinister Six He Lost This Power.' Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence Level: Michael Is A Super-Genius, And Has An I.Q of 1000,0000,0000. He Is More Intelligent Than Every Buddy In The World. He Was Even Able To Find A Antidote For A Disease On His Own, Be Able To Operate Iron Man's Armor, And Other Extraordinary Feats That Would Require Genius Intelligence.' *'Expert Engineer: Michael Can Improvise Or Combined And Repair' *'Leadership: Spider-Man Is A Superb Strategist And A Charismatic Leader.' *'Master Acrobat: Thanks To His Great Strength And Phenomenal Equilibrium, O'Mara Is An Excellent Athlete, Excelling In All Gymnastic Fields And Being Able To Perform Every Acrobatic Stunt Ever Performed, Including Others That Can Never Be Performed By Even An Olympic Acrobat.' *'Master Skilled Combatant: Spider-Man Uses Wrestling, Boxing, Dirty Boxing Street Fighting Mixed Martial Arts S.H.I.E.L.D. Training, Judo, Kung Fu, Savate, Aikido, Jujutsu, Hand Techniques In Ninjutsu, Krav Maga, Karate, Muay Thai, Escrima, Chin Na, Wing Chun, Northern Shaolin Kicking Methods And Wushu' *'Weapons Proficiency: Spider-Man Is Proficient In Handling Any Firearms' *'Interrogation Expert: O'Mara Uses His Interrogating Skills To Get Information From People Who Has Links To Criminals Through Very Creative Use Of Torture As Well Such As Water Boarding, Electrocution, Suffocation, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation Etc.' *'Multi-lingual: O'Mara Is Fluent In English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, Italian. Chinese. Hindi. German. Portuguese. Arabic. Korean. French.' *'Expert Vehicular driver: He Is Proficient In Driving Cars, Motorcycles, Trucks, Jets, Tankers, Helicopters, Motorboats, Submarines, And Some Types Of Trains And Utility Vehicles.' *'Master Tactician and Strategist: O'Mara Is An Accomplished Strategist. He Had Been Widely Considered One Of, If Not The Greatest, Tacticians On The Planet, Both On And Off The Battlefield. He Is Able To Formulate Battle Strategies And His Brilliant Tactical Sense Allows Him To Alter Any Strategy To Fit The Changing Need Of The Situation.' Web Shooters Features *'Enhanced Web Shooting:' *'Electro Webbing:' *'Sonic Webbing:' *'Ice Webbing:' *'Acid Webbing:' *'Magnetic Webbing:' *'Flame Webbing:' *'Flash Webbing:' *'Impact Webbing:' *'Web Parachutes:' Spider Suit Features *'Carbonadium: O'Mara Had Added Some Carbonadium Plating On The Back Of The Mask To Protect Him From Any Potential Mind-Swap.' *'Talons: O'Mara Had Added Retractable Sharp Talons On His Hands And Feet, Which He Uses In Combat Against His Enemies. The Talons Inject Nano-Spiders-Tracers With GPS And Listening Devices.' *'Enhanced Lenses: O'Mara Had Also Added HUD And Tracking Abilities To The Lenses Of His Mask. Damage To The Mask Makes The Lenses Darken, As If The Systems Shut Down. The Lenses Are Black In Color' *'Waldoes: Four Mechanical Spider-Arms Used For Combat. They Are Seemingly The Same Type Of Waldoes That The Iron Spider Armor Had.' *'Spider Button: The Spider Symbol On The Chest Serves As A Button That Can Be Used To Activate Traps For His Enemies.' *'Camo Mode: The First Mode Which Turns The Lights On His Costume Neon-Green And Gives Him The Ability To Be Invisible To Both Visual And Audio Means Except From Certain Lens And Drequencies So Allies Can See And Communicate With Him. The Green Lights On The Costume Are For The Benefit Of Whoever Needs To See Him (While Wearing The Lens), Along With Himself, As Otherwise He Is Invisible To His Own Eyes.' *'Anti Sound Mode: The Second Mode, Which Turns The Lights On His Costume, Can Cancel out All Sonic-Based Attacks On His Person. A Side-Effect Of This Is That It Disrupts Any Attempt To Communicate With Peter Using Sound, And Vice Versa. Using This Principle, Peter Developed New, Lightweight Noise-Reduction Headphones At Horizon Labs.' *'Anti-Metal Spiders: The Costume Also Contains A New Type Of Weapon Based Similar In Shape To His Spider-Tracers, But Created From Anti-Metal (Also Known As Antarctic Vibranium), Which Can Be Fired From The Top Of His Wrist At Metal Objects, Causing Them To Dissolve. Peter Can Apparently Carry A Large Number Of These New Anti-Metal Spiders On His Person Without Them Causing Harm To His Own Suit' Equipment *'Web-Shooters: The Twin Devices Worn On His Wrists Are Able To Shoot Thin Strands Of A Special "Web Fluid" At High Pressure.' *'Web Fluid: A Shear-Thinning Liquid, Virtually Solid Until A Shearing Force Is Applied To It, Rendering It Fluid, Whose Exact Formula Remains Unknown, But Is Rumored To Be Related To Nylon. The Web Line’s Tensile Strength Is Estimated To Be 120 Pounds Per Square Millimeter Of Cross Cection.' *'Utility Bely: Spider-Man Keeps A Utility Belt Holding Web Cartridges And Various Other Gadgets.' *'Spider-Man Suit: An Updated Version Of The Original Spider-Man Costume Enhanced Lenses In The Mask With HUD And Tracking Abilities. The Talon Gloves Feature Retractable Talons On His Finger-Tips And Toe Tips Which Can Be Used For Clawing And Climbing' *'Spider-Bots: Spider based Versions Of Octavius' Octobots Used For Gathering Information Across New York City.' *'Arachnaughts: Larger Versions Of His Spider-Bots Used For Mobility And Combat.' *'Spider-Cycle: S.H.I.E.L.D. Created An Arachnid-Based Technologically Modified Motorcycle For Spider-Man. The Motor Cycle Is Equipped With Automatic Aiming Web Shooters, Web Fluids, Blasters And Rocket Boosters.' *'Webcannon 3000: It's A Large Gun That Is Able To Shoot Webs To Entrap Foes In Them.' *'Spinning Arachnid Disks: Small Arachnid Designed Flying Disk That Can Be Thrown At High Speed And Can Shoot Out Webs To Entrap Foes Within Them.' *'Impact Force Bubbles: Those Are Small Bubbles That Can Be Thrown At Foes, Upon Impact It Enlarges To Trap Foes In It.' *'Avengers Identicard: O'Mara Holds An Avengers Identicard That Identifies Him As A Member Of The Avengers And Grants Him The Associated Privileges.' Trivia *'Michael Became Spider-Man When He Was Seventeen, But His Predecessor Took Up The Mask When He Was Fifteen.' *'Michael Is Voiced By Christopher Daniel Barnes who provided the voice of Peter Parker in the 1994 Animated Spider-Man Series.' *'Michael Last Name Is O'Mara Which Is His Father's Last Name And Not His Mother's Last Name Davis.' *'Michael's Greatest Fear Is That His Secret Identity Could Cause The Death Of His Family' *'Michael O'Mara Has Been Shown To Be Worthy Of Carrying Mjolnir' Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Known To Authorities Identity Category:Americans Category:Male Characters Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Wallcrawling Category:Fighting Ability - Master Of All Forms Of Combat Category:Advanced Longevity